Customization of delivered online multimedia content is a prolific area of research and innovation. For example, one may customize the content served through a live content stream, such as an audio or video stream, based on interests of a user that is viewing the live content. However, in many scenarios, conventional systems cannot guarantee that the user is paying attention to content served through a live stream, i.e., if the user was perspicacious to the content of the live stream. Therefore, even if conventional systems are able to provide content that may be of interest to a user, conventional systems experience subpar metrics if a user is not paying attention to the presented content.